


Savoring

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [156]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast is important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savoring

Wes had his eyes closed and he appeared to be savoring every bite of whatever was left on his plate. Wedge sat across from him, heavily, and sighed. “Is it actually edible today?”

One of Wes’s eyes opened and he looked at Wedge for a few moments, chewing, before he replied. “Are you kidding? Go get a plate of food before it’s gone. I haven’t had food like this since I left home. And grab an extra sweet roll for me, please?” He closed his eyes again, sipping his caf, and Wedge got up from the table to go grab some breakfast.

They were all used to the food in the Rebellion being a little less than what was desired; often it was old rations or industrial food stuffs that had to be mixed with water, or it was old military kits that had a chemical reaction to heat them instantly. A lot of it was just old. Feeding an army was expensive, and the Rebellion didn’t have a lot of extra credits floating around for fresh foods. So Wedge was surprise at the reactions of the people in the mess hall when they were all cheerfully enjoying their meal.

He grabbed a plate of breakfast cakes, a sweet roll for himself and one for Wes, a fried sausage that he didn’t want to ask too many questions about, and his caf. It looked a lot better than what they had the day before; powdered egg substitute and hard bread, with a nerf-flavored gravy. He grimaced just thinking about it and Wes gave him a curious look when he sat down again, “Just thinking that this looks much better than the food yesterday.”

“Tastes better too.” Wes accepted the roll and starting tearing it into smaller pieces to enjoy it more slowly.

“Where are Tycho and Hobbie? I thought that we were all eating together this morning.” Wedge almost moaned as he bit into the cake, it was light and fluffy and absolutely perfect.

“Tycho went to write a thank you to the agent who secured the food stuffs that came into supply last night, and Hobbie is back in the kitchen flirting with the cook who made those breakfast cakes.” Wes glanced toward the serving area, in case Hobbie had finished being rejected yet.

“Hobbie is flirting with Old Jakolm?” Wedge paused with his fork hovering in the air above his plate and Wes laughed.

“No, he’s flirting with that cute redheaded cook.”

“Michrelson? I didn’t think he was Hobbie’s type either.”

Wes’s eyebrow quirked, “I meant Idiria, but maybe we need to have a talk about you thinking that Michrelson is the cute one.”

Wedge flushed, “He isn’t my type either, and I just didn’t know anyone else’s name.”

Wes laughed again, waving to Hobbie as his friend finally exited the kitchens. “Sure, Wedge, you keep telling yourself that. Maybe Tycho will believe it.”


End file.
